1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acidizing concentrates for oil well acidizing systems. The acidizing concentrates comprise an aliphatic alcohol and specified nonionic polyether surfactants. The acidizing concentrates are added to aqueous acid solutions to form acidizing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the major methods known for stimulating oil wells involves the injection of an acidizing system into the well to dissolve formation minerals and foreign materials such as drilling muds that are introduced into the formation during well drilling procedures.
There are a variety of acidizing systems which are used in this process. Two of the major concerns which exist in selecting such systems are their ability to wet the surface area and their ability to dissolve deposits which impede the flow of oil. British Patent Application No. 2,109,034A describes an effective acidizing system. It consists of an aqueous acid solution, a C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 aliphatic alcohol, and a phosphate ester anionic surfactant. Although this system has been found to be effective, there is still a need to develop alternative systems and improve the effectiveness of such systems, particularly with respect to their ability to wet the surface area of the deposit and dissolve deposits which impede the flow of oil.